She Saw You
by MissAlternateUniverse
Summary: She saw you. Now four innocent children must pay the price. AU Oneshot. Rated T for Major Character Death.


**A/N: Hi Readers! A random idea that I came up with this morning: A crossover between the new Woman in Black movie and the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. It's Majorly AU. All I can say is that this will definitely contain major character death throughout., so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. You have been warned. Anyways, I appreciate that not many people on like reviewing, but if you can that would be much appreciated. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any of the quotes from either movie in this story.

* * *

_I make them._

_I make them do it._

_I make them._

_They took my boy away, and so I take them._

_I saw you._

_I._

_Saw._

_You._

_So now I'm coming._

_I'm coming._

* * *

_I'm standing in a bright musky room in the old house, containing a fireplace and a circle of comfy chairs with a coffee table. The slight light that escapes through the pouring rain outside shows me many things; a radio abandoned on the table, a large suit of armour by the window and with his head facing the wall a young boy of about 13 years with dirty blond hair, and from what I can remember from when I watched him set foot in this house, piercing blue eyes that contrast greatly to anything I have ever seen._

_The boy is in the middle of counting up to a hundred. He is at this moment playing a harmless game of hide and seek, and his three younger siblings have only recently left him alone in this room. Little does he realise however, that he is never alone in this house. He never need be again._

_"…98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come!"_

_The boy turns round, and for the first time he notices me. His smile fades as he sees the face beyond my veil, but in a few seconds he forgets the childish game he was in the middle of, and everything going on around him. It's just him and me. I look into his eyes and he knows what to do. _

_He walks over to the old suit of armour standing in the corner of the room, and reaches for the axe that is stuck firmly in the grip of its hands. He pulls it out, sending me one more helpless look. I do nothing but nod, and he does not question me. He pauses, and falls onto the blade, gasping hoarsely as it sinks deep into his chest._

_I leave him as the blood begins to seep through his white blouse, and spreads onto the dark carpeted floor._

* * *

_The girl is hiding in the old oak footstool by the stairs and that is where I find her cowering inside, waiting in playful fear for her brother to discover her. She soon grows impatient, and as she hears me approach she pushes open the lid a crack in order to reveal herself._

_"Peter? Is that…"_

_She cuts off mid-sentence as her own dark blue eyes widen with fear, and I can see that part of her is tempted to rush back into the box and close it tight, hoping that I would disappear like normal childhood monsters. However, any signs of her free will begin to vanish as she pushes the lid over, slowly standing up and staring trance like into my soul. It is then that I truly notice how young she is: barely 11 years old, she wears very little makeup to conceal her freckles and her dark hair is tied neatly behind her ears. So beautiful, so innocent…_

_Nathaniel was all those things._

_I turn away from her and look towards a nearby window, open enough so that the curtain billows and I can hear the rumbling of thunder. She follows my gaze and slowly she trudges over to it, resting her delicate hands underneath the glass, slowly pushing it further open until the gap is wide enough for the rain to escape into the house and hit the wooden floor. She turns back to me and speaks._

_"Must I?"_

_I nod, and with that the young girl pushes herself through the opening, falling until I can hear a sickening thud echo from below and the crows start cawing loudly._

* * *

_I find the next child behind a thick pair of curtains, much like the ones that his sister saw in her last moments, but he doesn't know that yet. I gently stride over to his hiding place, stroking my palms past the material as I do. Instantly, a small boy with black hair and onyx eyes is brushing his way out of the curtains, and he starts yelling at me._

_"Lucy, I told you! This is my hiding plac…"_

_He sees that I am not Lucy, and falls silent. He is a lot calmer than his elder brother and sister, fully accepting my presence even though many ten year old boys would try to fight back against my spell. It concerns me how willing he is to give up his life, but I think nothing of it, as it merely makes what I am about to do so much easier._

_I glance over him and point to a loose loop of electric wire hanging behind the curtain which he had appeared from. He understands, and deftly jumps onto the window-sill, reaching out to the wire and pulling it further out from the ceiling, until it is low enough to slip his head through it. He twists it a few times, and without hesitation, he jumps._

_If the force of the wire breaking his neck doesn't kill him, the sudden electric shock which I could now see shoot like a bolt of lightning from the old and rusty wire will certainly finish the job. I walk away quietly, ignoring the silent moans from the hanging boy as his body started twitching, but then lay limp like a grotesque puppet swinging from its strings._

* * *

_The youngest was the last to go. She runs almost straight into my grasp, shouting for her dead brothers and sister._

_"I'm back! It's alright…"_

_Suddenly she stops rigid in front of me, her mouth wide open in terror. She stretches it wider to start screaming, but I wave a hand across her face, sending the girl into a deep sleep like state. Her eyeballs roll unconsciously in her sockets as she relaxes herself and stares dreamlike at the floor. Her gaze is unfocused as she looks at me through her mousey brown fringe, waiting for me to show her what to do._

_I take her tiny hand in mine and lead her over to the top of the stairs. She is young, at least 8 years old, but she is tall for her age. Still, I have to give her a small push so that she could jump up and balance on top of the banisters, her shoes poking over the edge as she turned and glanced back at me, pleading for her life to be spared. _

_I do not grant her wish. The little girl once known as Lucy let herself fall forward onto the tiled floor, and I could hear the housekeeper's scream as I look and see a crimson red liquid began to flow from beneath her short, brown hair._

* * *

It was a mystery how the Pevensie children died. The four of them had only recently been evacuated from their mother in Finchley and so they had reason to be slightly out of order, even to the point of suffereing from depression. However, for all of them to simultaneously commit suicide on the same day… It was practically unheard of, to say the least.

The people up at the house had first known that something was wrong when the resident housekeeper, Mrs Macready, discovered a bleeding and unconscious Lucy Pevensie lying sprawled on the foyer floor. There had been no shout of surprise or anything to show that the fall had been an accident or murder, so the only thing she could assume was that in a state of sadness, Lucy had tried to take her own life by jumping over the banisters. She tried to do all she could to save the poor girl, but it was clear that too much damage had been done to her body, and so the child passed away in her arms.

It was soon after this that the gardener, whilst fetching his tools in the pouring rain, discovered Susan Pevensie, who had taken her own life in a similar way by leaping out of a two storey window onto the hard ground below. Unlike her sister, however, it was obvious that she had died the moment she hit the ground: there was severe bruising to her head and on closer inspection it was clear that the impact had caused her spine to snap.

Peter Pevensie was found once again by the troubled housekeeper, who in hoping to find the rest of the family in the living room instead saw his cold corpse, which had been impaled by an old relic axe that had been kept with the suit of armour that had stood in the corner. By this point he had been dead for almost a good hour, and most of the blood he had lost in that time had dried up on his shirt in in the carpet where he lay.

Nobody thought to look for Edmund Pevensie until the police finally arrived from the nearby town, and it was they who whilst checking for evidence of foul play, stumbled upon the unfortunate youth who hung from the ceiling hidden behind a curtain. He had managed to electrocute himself as well as successfully breaking his spine: his shoulders and some of his face were scrawled with messy second degree burns, and he stank of charred flesh as they brought him down. His neck was ringed with a red puckered mark, which everyone knew meant that he had died by suffocation even before being set alight by the electricity.

Yes, although for the police it was quite clear that for all four of the children it was death by suicide, no one really understood why they had done it. Even Mrs Macready herself, who saw the children each morning, had thought they were acting perfectly normal that day. So the case was closed, the children's mother was informed in London and the bodies were eventually taken away from the house. Everything soon returned to normal.

Only the Professor knew what had really happened.

It was he who, one fateful night, had travelled north as a young man to visit a friend of his who happened to live in a small village. It was he who had gotten drunk and arrogant and, as part of both a dare and a joke, had driven up to the old derelict ruin, to the infamous Eel Marsh House, and it was he who saw her…

When she is seen, up at the house or in the grounds, however long for or whoever by, there has always been one sure result.

A child must die. Maybe even four.

Only the Professor saw the Woman in Black watching from the top of the stairs as the bodies were moved away, the Pevensie children standing motionless beside her.


End file.
